


O alvorecer do amor

by Anarchy_Maah



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lemon, Lovely, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, orgams
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah
Summary: William Vangeance sempre admirou Yami Sukehiro de longe, mas por uma coincidência do destino, os caminhos dos dois se cruzariam.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Kudos: 16





	1. Gostaria de te ver

Clover, escola conhecida por formar grandes profissionais, muitos são os que desejam entrar para esta escola, mas poucos são os que conseguem. A escola possui um ensino rigoroso e para conseguir ingressar nesta escola, basta passar na prova de admissão. Seu ensino é público, mas conseguir uma vaga nela é quase impossível.

Por ter como requisito apenas passar em sua difícil prova, a aparência e o status social não importam, desde que você consiga pontos suficientes.

De certo que a escola por consequência possui dos mais diversos tipos de estudantes, seja por aparência, berço ou dinheiro, mas uma coisa é certa: se você estuda em Clover, você é muito inteligente.

E esse era o caso de Yami Sukehiro, um rapaz muito bonito, de traços fortes, olhos pretos e cabelos de mesma cor, tamanho médio e bagunçados para trás, seu corpo é musculoso e possuí 1,83 de altura, também é muito inteligente, mas que certamente ele se destoa de todos os estudantes da grande escola Clover.

Suas notas só não eram melhores porque ele era indisciplinado podemos assim dizer, o que fazia com que os professores não fossem com a sua cara, ele sempre chegava na hora que queria e não demonstrava o mínimo de respeito pelos professores, exceto pelo professor Julius Novachrono, pelo qual possuía um grande respeito e admiração, obtendo sempre a nota máxima em suas disciplinas de filosofia e sociologia.

Yami era um espírito livre, ele possuía garra e determinação, era leal, corajoso, e também o homem mais bonito que William Vangeance já vira em toda a sua vida.

William, que agora eu os apresento, possui olhos de cor roxa, seus cabelos são brancos, corpo esbelto e sua altura é de 1,72. Ele era o oposto de Yami, enquanto este era indisciplinado, Vangeance era completamente disciplinado, cordial e educado com todos a sua volta, tirava as melhores notas e haviam pessoas que o admiravam em toda Clover.

Mesmo com diversas qualidades, William era inseguro, e com seu sorriso e amabilidade tentava esconder a tristeza que sentia por sua aparência, não que alguém no colégio sabia como ele era realmente, porque ele usava uma espécie de capacete que cobria metade do seu rosto, seu adereço era dourado e havia uma mancha azul no lado do olho esquerdo, e também manchas vermelhas e azuis na parte de trás, com duas penas brancas no lado esquerdo. Pode parecer um tanto peculiar, mas ninguém achava estranho, porque cada aluno possuía uma excentricidade, principalmente os que eram de descendência da realeza, eles usavam roupas e acessórios que destoavam dos outros alunos, como roupas bufantes ou chapéus, máscaras. William era um filho fora do casamento, mas seu pai ao perder o filho herdeiro, deu seu nome ao menino o reconhecendo como seu legítimo herdeiro.

William admirava de longe o garoto encrenca, ele conseguia ver o que mais ninguém via, que Yami era uma pessoa justa, determinada e esforçada. Podia dizer que era apaixonado pelo menino, mas sabia que ele nunca olharia para ele. Sempre o observava e Sukehiro apenas convivia com alguns poucos amigos, conhecidos como os Touros Negros, uma espécie de gangue que era muito mal vista no colégio, mas como apesar da aparência, o grupo de alunos possuíam excelentes notas, eles continuavam na escola para o desgosto de muitos.

E William continuaria com seu amor secreto se a vida não desse um empurrãozinho, fazendo com que ele caísse em dupla exatamente com Yami Sukehiro! Eles teriam de fazer um trabalho de filosofia e o Professor Julius, coincidentemente sorteou o nome dos dois para formarem dupla.

Sentia seu coração bater tão rápido ao ver Yami se aproximar juntando as carteiras que mal teve reação, sentia medo de que o outro pudesse ouvir suas batidas de tão forte que as sentia, suas bochechas deveriam estar vermelhas, mas por sorte seu capacete não permitiria que o outro notasse isso.

\- Oe! William, não é? Vamos aproveitar esse tempo que Julius nos deu e acertar o que faremos no trabalho, pode ser? - indagou de forma direta, quase com grosseria, mas o outro sabia que esse era o jeito costumeiro dele de agir, então não se sentiu intimidado ou ofendido.

\- Claro, sem problemas – concordou e ofereceu um sorriso singelo a Yami.

Começaram a discutir o que fariam no trabalho, era algo grande, valia 60% da nota do último bimestre do terceiro ano, claro que os dois já tinham passado na matéria de filosofia, mas ambos gostavam muito do professor e da disciplina para cogitarem fazer algo menos do que excelente.

Combinaram de revezarem na casa um dou outro os encontros, seria fácil já que ambos moravam sozinhos, eles tinham a mesma idade, 18 anos, mas Yami trabalhava para se sustentar e William havia ganhado aquela caso do pai, apesar de também trabalhar.

O Sinal havia batido e o assunto sobre o trabalho estava tão interessante que eles acabaram discutindo filosofia até a entrada da escola.

\- William, eu não esperava que seria tão interessante conversar sobre filosofia com outra pessoa que não fosse o Julius, eu achei que você fosse mais um desses puxa-sacos que tem a vida fácil por conta de seu status. - disse e sorriu largo, havia gostado realmente da conversa do outro.

\- Eu já sabia que você era bom em filosofia, e foi realmente bom ter alguém para discutir sobre os grandes filósofos – riu abafado antes de responder.

\- Bom, eu desço por esta rua pra ir pra casa e você? - indagou e recebeu um olhar de interrogação.

\- Oh, ah, sim, eu também desço – respondeu tímido, suas bochechas vermelhas mas sem poder serem vistas.

\- Ótimo, vamos caminhar juntos então – sugeriu e seguiu andando esperando pela companhia do outro que acelerou o passo para ficar ao lado de Yami.

Seguiram o caminho conversando sobre outras coisas além de filosofia e sociologia, descobriram alguns gostos em comum e também que Julius fora o responsável por ambos estudarem em Clover.

William por dentro estava radiante, mas Yami apenas via as expressões que sempre o via tratar os demais a de amabilidade e simpatia. Gostava do outro, Sukehiro nunca contou a ninguém, mas, o jeito peculiar e sereno do estudante, há muito tempo chamou a sua atenção. Quase quis beijar a boca de Julius pela sorte de colocar o queridinho de Clover como sua dupla, também não é pra tanto, não beijaria a boca de seu amigo, mas de outra pessoa gostaria muito.

Era estranho para Yami não só nutrir esses sentimentos pelo outro, que sempre julgou ser fascinante, isso pela forma misteriosa que o William agia, quer dizer, o cara andava com um capacete pra cima e pra baixo, chegou a cogitar a possibilidade dele ir dormir assim, e ele nunca o via irritado com ninguém, nenhuma vezinha sequer, isso para Yami era praticamente um super poder. Imaginou que pudesse ser falsidade, mas ele era muito observador, então tinha certeza de que a gentileza era autêntica, ah, e claro, uma das coisas que mais gostaria, era ver o rosto do outro por completo, quantas vezes não fantasiou arrancar aquele capacete e encher o corpo dele de beijos e mordidas e chupões e… Calma, Yami, você está em rua pública, já foi uma grande satisfação desfrutar de sua companhia, não vá assustar o rapaz e verbalizar seus desejos mais ocultos.

\- Eu queria ver seu rosto! - tarde demais! Eu disse pra você não fazer besteira Yami, agora o menino vai correr, quer ver? Alá, o sorriso do menino sumiu e agora ele está com um sorriso triste.

\- Melhor não – e desviou o olhar para uma rua, a que seguia para sua casa – eu vou por esta rua, amanhã depois da aula nos encontramos na minha casa pra estudar, tchau! - Viu Yami? Praticamente saiu correndo, e você agora com essa cara de quem viu que fez merda, é até engraçada a forma como você se deu conta da merda que fez, viu ele se afastando e imediatamente se deu um tapa na testa e praguejou baixinho pela sua estupidez de falar algo assim do nada.

Não restou outra alternativa a não ser ir pra casa e se preparar para ir trabalhar.

William virou as costas logo após ter se despedido e levou a mão ao coração como uma forma de tentar se acalmar, seus passos eram acelerados rumo a sua casa e ele arfava quase desesperado, tinha sido tão bom ficar perto de Yami, mas o pedido para ver o seu rosto o pegou desprevenido, não tinha coragem para tal, temia que outro o desprezasse se visse, o único que não o havia desmerecido pelas suas marcas de nascença no rosto, era seu professor e amigo Julius, inclusive o mesmo que o presenteara com o capacete quando ele ingressou em Clover, ele dizia não achar necessário o outro se esconder, mas como disse que lhe era desconfortável, Julius ofereceu o presente e desde então ele o tem usado.

Chegou em casa deixando o capacete na mesa ao lado da porta, subiu as escadas e atravessou o corredor até chegar em seu quarto, trancou a porta, encostou nela e escorregou até o chão, apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos segurou ali com as mãos, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não precisava surtar por um simples pedido, mas quem pediu fora Yami, e ele gostaria muito de ser mais próximo dele, só que a ideia de mostrar seu rosto o fazia pensar em suas marcas, para ele era de mais, em sua cabeça o outro não reagiria bem, de forma alguma. Não poderia arriscar.

De supetão se levantou e foi até o banheiro de sua suíte, viu o seu reflexo no espelho e seus olhos lacrimejaram. Não conseguiu se encarar por muito mais tempo e se arrumou para tomar seu banho.

Vangeance não era alguém deprimido, na verdade depois que começou a usar seu capacete, sua auto estima melhorou muito, mas havia sofrido muito em sua infância por conta de sua aparência, não saberia como as pessoas reagiriam a sua figura, mas não gostaria de testar e se magoar, principalmente quando isso poderia vir da pessoa pela qual era apaixonado, não queria se afastar de Yami agora que ele descobriu que possuíam tantas coisas em comum.

Os dias foram passando e o assunto de ver o rosto de William não foi mais tocado, mas a amizade entre eles cresceu e junto a isso a admiração e o carinho, eles secretamente arriscavam dizer que o amor havia crescido, ambos conseguiram criar uma intimidade que eles não tinham com mais ninguém, havia cumplicidade e carinho, mesmo com o jeito bruto de Yami.

Os encontros para o trabalho eram muito divertidos, eles acreditavam que a apresentação deles estaria entre as melhores, isso se não fosse a melhor, logo chegaria a data da apresentação e eles ensaiavam todos os dias depois do trabalho de ambos, sempre revezando entre as casas.

\- Você acha interessante a gente dar esse tanto de destaque a esse filósofo mesmo?- perguntou William mostrando a anotação a que se referia sentado no chão de seu quarto, estavam na semana da apresentação e aproveitavam para incrementar algumas coisas do trabalho ou retirar o que estivesse em excesso.

Yami virou na cadeira para olhar o que Van havia falado

\- Ah! Sim, eu acho importante porque ele refuta todas as outras teorias de que falamos, vai dar um nó na cabeça das pessoas e eu acho que seria hilário isso – argumentou divertido, não abriria mão daquilo.

\- Tem razão, vai ser interessante…. Então com isso terminamos finalmente!!! - disse suspirando e se jogando na cama, com o impacto o capacete acabou saindo de sua cabeça, mas Yami que assistia a cena não conseguiu ver nada porque rapidamente Will colocou no lugar, seu coração acelerou e ele percebeu que Yami vinha para perto de si sentando ao seu lado na cama.

\- Eu nunca mais toquei no assunto, mas eu gostaria mesmo de ver o seu rosto, você não poderia tirar para mim? - pediu de forma estranhamente doce, tanto que William ficou atônito e os bonitos olhos roxos encararam o outro enquanto se ajeitava melhor se sentando de frente para Yami.

\- Eu acho que não seria bom – começou tímido sem conseguir olhar diretamente para o agora amigo.

\- Mas porquê? - indagou colocando a mão no queixo alheio para que lhe encarasse – não confia em mim?

\- Eu, eu… - suspirou – não é algo agravável de se ver… - contou triste.

\- Hum, não concordo – descordou e deixou a mão direita na parte do rosto exposta, encostando o polegar no início de sua bochecha e a esquerda fez a menção de levantar o capacete, mas a mão apenas encostou porque Wiliiam por reflexo o impediu de continuar o movimento. - por favor, me deixa, ver você, eu quero isso a muito tempo. - sussurrou.

E William não conseguiu resistir a doçura do outro, nunca imaginou que se envolveria tanto com ele, desenvolveram uma grande amizade nos meses que o trabalho se desenvolveu, mas também não pode controlar que o seu sentimento cada vez mais crescesse, não suportaria ser afastado ou rejeitado, mas também não queria negar ao pedido tão doce, mesmo que corresse o risco dele se afastar e sentir sentimentos ruins que não gostaria nem de nomear em seus pensamentos, ele cedeu ao pedido, fechou os olhos e assentiu, sentiu seu capacete ser retirado e não conseguiu abrir os olhos temendo ver a reação do outro.

Yami finalmente teve o pedido atendido e suas suspeitas foram parcialmente confirmadas, viu o rosto com as marcas de nascença e todo o sentimento bonito que nutriu pelo outro nesses meses, simplesmente não mudou nada, nem pra mais e nem pra menos, sorriu abertamente, mas William não viu, continuou com os olhos fechados e Yami não conseguiu mais resistir, pressionou os lábios contra os do outro e se separou devagar. Era observador, sabia que seus sentimentos não eram unilaterais, mas não sabia exatamente a profundeza dos do outro.

William sentiu os lábios lhe pressionarem e arregalou os olhos na mesma hora, de tudo que pensou que Yami poderia fazer, reagir dessa forma não estava mesmo em sua lista de possibilidades.

O viu se separar lentamente mas não conseguiu falar nada.

\- Me desculpe por te beijar assim, não resisti. Mas não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes – e essa fala foi como um soco na boca do estômago do Vangeance, já estava sentindo que as lágrimas começariam a se formar, mas se surpreendeu mais ainda com o que ouviu a seguir:

\- Então, eu posso te beijar de novo? – seu queixo foi lá no chão, ficou tão impressionado que não conseguiu proferir uma resposta, apenas se precipitou a frente e eu outro já entendeu que havia recebido a permissão para mais um beijo.

E que beijo senhoras e senhores, o que começou singelo de doce, se transformou em profundo e necessitado, as línguas se tocavam e se provavam como se estivessem com saudades, as mãos de Will apertaram os ombros fortes e os braços de Yami o envolveram num abraço apertado e gostoso.

Por vários minutos ficaram nessa troca de beijos e William foi quem apartou o beijo, e vendo que o outro o olhava profundamente, sentiu-se acanhado e tentou esconder o rosto com as mãos, e começou a procurar o seu capacete, quando o achou já ia colocar de volta mas foi impedido.

\- Não, não coloque, não se esconda de mim Will, por favor! - pediu e fez um carinho no rosto marcado.

\- Porquê? Você já viu o que pediu, é desagradável de se olhar.

\- Não acho, eu gosto – confessou e deu um beijo na bochecha alheia.

\- Não precisa mentir – não acreditou.

\- E desde quando eu minto? Principalmente pra agradar aos outros? - indagou quase ofendido – Nunca menti para você, e não é agora que vou começar.

Yami percebeu que precisava fazer algo, ou melhor dizer algo.

Will, olha pra mim – levou as segurando seu rosto – eu gosto de você, sempre gostei ok? - agora Sukehiro podia ver as bochechas corando – eu sempre quis ver o seu rosto porque eu queria conhecer tudo sobre você, e te ver assim, não muda nada o que eu sinto, eu continuo gostando de você da mesma forma, fora que você é lindo, não tem como eu achar outra coisa de você, eu te acho perfeito pra mim do jeito que você é. - se confessou e sorriu trazendo o outro para um abraço que foi fortemente correspondido.

\- Yami?

\- Hum?

\- Eu também gosto de você – segredou.

E ao ouvir isso, Yami não resistiu e beijou o topo da cabeça do homem que estava em seus braços, mas não foi o suficiente, então beijou a ponta de seu nariz, sua bochecha direita, o que causou um riso de timidez em Will que mal estava sabendo lidar com tanto carinho. Beijou o outro lado, beijou sobre as pálpebras e por fim selou os lábios. A delicadeza parou por aí, porque logo que o outro o puxou para outro selinho, os beijos lascivos começaram e explorou toda a boca como queria, e desceu beijos pelo pescoço pálido, raspando os dentes de leve ali, estava ficando excitado, mas antes de pensar em ir mais longe, foi afastado gentilmente por um ofegante Vangeance que tentou retornar ao normal com sua respiração e esboçou um delicado sorriso de felicidade.

\- Eu fico muito feliz que meus sentimentos sejam correspondidos, mas eu não gostaria de apressar as coisas – disse olhando nos profundos olhos escuros – tudo bem?

\- Não vejo problema em irmos com calma – deu de ombros – mas isso significa que somos namorados certo? - quis saber.

William mal acreditou no dito, apenas pode beijar o outro outra vez e concordar com um aceno.

\- E eu vou poder chegar de mãos dadas com você amanhã? - Yami perguntou sério

\- Você não se importa? - ficou surpreso – quer dizer, não se importa de chegar de mãos dadas com outro homem no colégio?

\- Porque eu me importaria com isso? Só estaria fazendo algo que eu quero, com alguém que eu quero, a não ser que você não queira ser visto comigo. - perguntou quase de forma insegura.

\- Não! É claro que eu não me importo – esclareceu rápido – eu realmente gosto de você, então essas coisas me soam… Boas, é claro que eu quero.

\- Ótimo! - sorriu expansivo – Me beija outra vez? - e trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de dar a hora de Yami voltar pra casa.

Will estava se sentindo nas nuvens, sem acreditar que aquilo tudo havia acontecido, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficou feliz de não precisar usar aquela máscara, estava feliz de ser correspondido.

Aquela noite adormeceu com a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios e com um leve e singelo sorriso.


	2. O alvorecer do amor

Clover, naquela manhã de segunda estava movimentada, era possível ouvir burburinhos aqui e ali, isso tudo porque William e Yami chegaram de mãos dadas na portaria da escola. William tentava não se preocupar com as pessoas falando dele, certamente era incomodo a forma com que lhes dirigiam olhares de repreensão e julgamento, mas quando olhava pra cima e via o sorriso aberto do namorado, não poderia se importar menos com o que as pessoas a sua volta poderiam estar pensando.

Sukehiro há muito não se importava com o que as pessoas falavam ou não dele, então apenas agia normalmente, mas com o diferencial de que agora tinha um namorado maravilhoso, e cedendo a sua felicidade, apertou um pouco mais a mão, fazendo uma pressão gostosa nos dedos, o que chamou a atenção de Will, que parou a caminhada e o encarou. William viu nos olhos roxos uma indagação, como se perguntasse se havia acontecido algo, Yami apenas sorriu e passou os dedos pelo queixo do outro e se inclinou para deixar um beijo casto sobre os lábios macios.

Vangeance sorriu depois do beijo e sentiu suas bochechas corarem, escondendo o rosto no peito forte enquanto recebia um abraço. Se antes as pessoas tinham alguma dúvida sobre o que estava acontecendo, agora não lhes restava nenhuma.

O resto do ano letivo passou rapidamente, o namoro dos dois estava cada vez melhor e eles se conheciam e se apaixonavam cada vez mais. Yami apresentou seus amigos ao namorado e este fez o mesmo, apesar de ser popular, eram poucas as pessoas que William considerava amigo.

Assim como Sukehiro esperava, a apresentação deles em filosofia foi a melhor da turma, Julius ficou muito feliz com o resultado e após o final da aula, confessou a Yami que ele trapaceou na hora de sortear os nomes, os juntando de propósito, e gracejou dizendo que gostaria de ser padrinho do casamento dos dois. William ficou roxo de vergonha e Yami gargalhou. Chegou a pensar em como aquilo nunca passou pela sua cabeça, porque era algo que era do feitio de seu professor fazer, ele sempre tinhas estratégias mirabolantes e fantasiosas, mas dessa vez agradecia a falta de noção dele.

Já no final do ano, mais precisamente na véspera de Natal, Yami ia confiante em direção a casa de seu namorado, não estava nervoso apesar de ser uma data importante, dia 24 de dezembro, esse dia eles não apenas faziam 3 meses de namoro, como também era o aniversário de 19 anos de seu namorado.

Estava bonito, perfumado, com um embrulho nas mãos e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Tocou a campainha e esperou ser atendido, após alguns segundos a porta foi aberta e viu como Will estava bonito com suas roupas quentinhas para o inverno, logo deu passagem para que o outro entrasse e recebeu um gostoso beijo como cumprimento e sentiu seu capacete ser retirado tão logo o contato foi iniciado.

William não usava seu capacete em casa e apesar de estar esperando o namorado, por hábito o vestiu para atender a porta.

Era gostoso como se sentia bem nos braços fortes de Yami.

\- Feliz aniversário – felicitou ao apartar o beijo e recebeu um sorriso doce como agradecimento.

Se dirigiram para o sofá da sala e na mesa à frente estavam dispostos alguns tipos de comida que ambos gostavam, duas taças que Will já aproveitou para encher de vinho e um delicioso bolo de chocolate com morango que havia preparado.

\- Obrigado Yami! - agradeceu e viu que ele sentava no sofá com as pernas meio abertas, num convite costumeiro para William se encachar ali e se acomodar nos braços do outro. Yami o abraçou e beijou sua nuca e viu que os pelinhos dali se arrepiaram.

Na televisão passava algum filme que eles não davam muita atenção, apenas comiam e conversavam de forma cúmplice entre risos e carícias. Em determinado momento depois de satisfeitos com a refeição, Yami deu seu embrulho para o namorado abrir.

William desfez o embrulho de forma cuidadosa, e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver o conteúdo, eram alguns presentes na verdade, primeiro havia um anel de prata, que rapidamente o colocou e viu que tinha um desenho de lírio e o anel circulava, terminando em cima com uma pequena pedra, sabia que não era um brilhante, mas o anel era mesmo de prata, o que explicava as diversas horas extras que Yami fez nos últimos dias.

O outro presente era um colar também de prata, com um pingente de lírio, era lindo e imediatamente se virou para que o namorado pudesse colocar para si, se virou passando os braços em seu pescoço, para poder puxar a sua nuca e beijar com ardor a boca carnuda.

\- Vejo que gostou dos presentes – comentou com um sorriso ladino.

\- Eu amei Yami, muito obrigado! - agradeceu e seus olhos se arregalaram porque o namorado tirou um colar de baixo da própria blusa que era exatamente igual ao seu, mostrando que formavam um par e o beijou mais uma vez.

\- Tem mais presente – contou divertido e tentou esconder seu riso por achar graça da forma que William demonstrava sua felicidade.

\- Jura? E o que mais tem? Você me deu vários presentes, eu sei que também é meu aniversário, mas eu só te comprei um pelo nosso aniversário de namoro…

\- Olha na caixa – incentivou.

Prontamente obedeceu e percebeu uma coroa de flores de jasmim, seu sorriso era tão grande que suas bochechas estavam dormentes, pegou o arranjo e experimentou em sua cabeça e Yami nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão encantador como o que via agora.

William deu um selinho no outro e quando ia agradecer outra vez, deixou um grito de surpresa escapar, porque viu que na caixa havia um último presente, era mais um lírio, mas dessa vez ele era esculpido em madeira, simplesmente não pode parar de sorrir, o namorado sabia o quanto amava a natureza, principalmente flores e árvores.

\- Gostou? Eu mesmo que esculpi.

\- Yami, é lindo! Eu amei os meus presentes! Você sempre consegue me surpreender!

Um leve silêncio se fez, Sukehiro levou uma das mãos até o rosto de William o trazendo para mais perto, beijou seu rosto e seu outro braço circulou sua cintura o puxando para colarem os corpos, enquanto Yami estava sentado, William estava de joelhos no sofá, o que aos poucos foi mudando e ele se sentou no colo do namorado.

Yami fazia questão de beijar muito o namorado, e este estava tão entregue que quando sentiu um beijo no queixo, levantou mais a cabeça, o que o outro entendeu como um convite e espalhou beijos molhados e quentes pelo pescoço bonito.

William arfava e já começava a se mexer no colo de Sukehiro.

\- Yami? - chamou baixinho.

\- Hum? - Vamos pro meu quarto? - convidou e imediatamente as carícias pararam para que pudesse o fitar.

\- Tem certeza? - quis confirmar.

Eles ainda não tinham dormindo juntos pelo pedido de William para que eles fossem com calma, afinal, o herdeiro da família Vangeance nunca tinha tido relação intima alguma com qualquer pessoa, então nesse tempo que estavam juntos, Yami sempre foi paciente e ia sempre no ritmo do outro, é claro que as coisas as vezes esquentavam, e Eles só não tinham ido até o final, porque William ainda se sentia um pouco inseguro. Mas já a alguns dias queria ter sua primeira vez com o namorado e julgou que nada melhor do que esse dias ser o do seu aniversário.

Não respondeu, apenas confirmou rápido com a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo.

Yami correspondeu o beijo a altura e se separou apenas para se levantar e seguirem para o quarto.

Antes de entrar no quarto, Sukehiro imprensou o namorado na parede, com uma das pernas no meio das dele, conseguindo sentir sua excitação e deixando leves mordidas em seu queixo e chupões no seu pescoço.

Vangeance arfava, expunha o pescoço e arranhava forte os braços do outro, sentiu as mãos em suas pernas e entendeu o que o outro queria, deu um impulso e circulou as penas na cintura do namorado, sendo levado quase que de forma desesperada até a cama. Foi deitado nela e viu Yami tirar sua própria camisa e sorriu ao ver o pingente prata. Logo seu corpo foi coberto pelo do maior e sentiu as mãos quentes entrarem na sua blusa e se apoiou no cotovelos para conseguir tirar a blusa.

\- Lindo! Will, você é lindo! - elogiou e viu que o outro já estava corado.

William sorriu com o elogio e passou a mão pelo peito forte, se apoiou melhor na outra mão, o conduzindo para se sentar na cama e subir em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do quadril.

Vangeance estava tomado pelo desejo, começou a se esfregar de leve na intimidade do outro e beijou a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Yami, dando uma mordida com pouca força ali.

Ondulou o quadril e curvou as costas como um arco, gemeu pelo encontro das intimidades e sentiu a boca de Yami em um de seus mamilo, arfou e levou suas mãos até tocar nos cabelos negros, como se o incentivasse naquela carícia gostosa. Sentiu o outro mamilo ser estimulado pelos dedos enquanto o outro era chupado com força, e querendo se perder mais nas sensações, abaixou a própria roupa para libertar seu pênis e fez o mesmo com a roupa do namorado e quando iniciou uma masturbação conjunta, sentiu Yami afastar os lábios de seu mamilo para gemer, o que não durou muito porque ele logo o direcionou para o outro mamilo para que continuasse a chupar o mamilo intumescido.

Sukehiro parou o que fazia para deitar o outro na cama, retirou o que faltava da roupa de ambos, distribuiu beijos pela barriga pálida enquanto sentia carinhos em seu cabelo, olhou pra cima e viu o olhar febril do namorado, o que fez com que tivesse vontade de beijar o outro novamente.

\- Will! Eu quero muito isso, mas eu não trouxe nem camisinha e nem lubrificante, eu não gostaria de machucar você na nossa primeira vez juntos.

William sorriu

\- Eu meio que estava preparado pra gente, então… - informou e se esticou para pegar um pacote de camisinha e um tubo de lubrificante na mesinha de cabeceira.

Deixou tudo ao lado dos dois puxando Yami para um beijo necessitado, mas ele não ficou muito tempo ali, desceu pelo corpo pálido e começou a distribuir beijos pela virilha enquanto de vez em quando olhava para o namorado.

\- Yami… Ahh! – gemeu rouco – Mais! Por favor!

Yami deu um sorriso arteiro e resolveu que daria o que o outro pedira e abocanhou o membro pulsante. Ao sentir a boca quente, William se contorceu seus dedos agarraram o lençol da cama com tanta força que eles chegaram a ficar vermelhos.

Seu namorado pegou o tubo de lubrificante e pediu para que este relaxasse, mas frisou que se doesse ou se ele quisesse parar, era só dizer. Tendo dito isso, começou a masturbá-lo enquanto chupava suas bolas, e William achou que fosse chorar de prazer ao sentir a língua quente e úmida em seu orifício.

\- Yami! Ahh… Isso é muito bom.

Sukehiro voltou a lamber o chupar o membro do namorado e decidiu começar a introduzir um dedo que já havia passado lubrificante nele.

Ia devagar e quando entrou, mexeu ele ali dentro de forma cuidadosa e sorriu convencido quando ouviu um gemido mais alto.

\- Yami, eu…. Quero… - suas palavras eram desconexas enquanto o namorado ia mexendo o dedo devagar e somava mais um, subiu o corpo para beijar a boca gostosa, e quando sentiu o beijo, William viu que ele estava perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, e como pode passou a mão no membro alheio.

Yami… Coloca em mim… Por favor! - praticamente implorou e Yami o fez, de forma lenta e cuidadosa, às vezes não se mexia e apenas continuava quando o outro afirmava que poderia ir. Quando estava completamente dentro, sussurrou algumas palavras no ouvido do amante.

\- Eu também te amo! - William respondeu a declaração. - Se mexe Yami, por favor.

E assim ele o fez, no começo ia devagar, mas conforme os gemidos iam aumentando, sua velocidade acompanhava. William empurrou levemente Yami enquanto informava ofegante.

\- Eu vou sentar em você agora – E se arrumou, de forma que o abraçou pelos ombros e teve ajuda para colocar o membro em si.

Subia e descia devagar, mas conforme ia se acostumando a nova posição, seus movimentos se aceleravam. Yami colocou a mão em sua cintura ajudando nos movimentos.

O quarto era preenchido por gemidos, os corpos suavam, as bocas se beijavam e tudo naquela dança sensual e gostosa.

Sukehiro decidiu mudar de novo de posição, deitando William no colchão e apoiando as pernas em seu ombro, voltando a estocar com força como o namorado exigia em baixos sussurros.

E em uma estocada funda Yami se derramou dentro do outro e logo em seguida o outro também veio, gozaram juntos.

Se abraçaram, as pernas enroscadas, trocaram carícias, Yami beijou William e depois o trouxe para deitar em seu peito.

\- Eu te amo William! - declarou e deixou um beijo nos fios brancos.

\- Eu também Yami, muito! - disse e deixou um beijo casto no peito nu. - Agora vamos pro banho, hoje você dorme aqui certo?

\- Vamos - concordou rindo pelo desespero do outro em já ir tomar banho – e é claro que eu vou dormir aqui com você.

Tomaram banho juntos, trocando carícias e juras de amor, estavam felizes por estarem juntos, riram no chuveiro sobre como o professor os fizera caírem como dupla e internamente sonhavam que o professor Julius seria o padrinho do casamento deles. O que realmente aconteceu três anos mais tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genteeee!!!! Tá aí! Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Inicialmente quando eu pensei em escrever, eu queria algo hot! Mas saiu completamente do meu controle e acabou ficando mais fofo do que eu imaginei, mas gostei que tenha ficado fofo, porque o meu William é uma fofura só!
> 
> Hahahha!!!!
> 
> É isso aí!
> 
> Me digam o que acharam sim? Please please!!! Espero muito que tenham gostado!!!


End file.
